Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is hybrid electronic devices. In certain examples, hybrid electronic devices may act as a tablet computer or a laptop computer. Many hybrid electronic devices include input devices that may be separated from a screen or display device.
Current hybrid electronic devices do not include an anti-theft option for at least one component of the hybrid electronic device. For example, a lock may be attached to the input device (e.g., keyboard or track pad) of the hybrid electronic device, but the connected tablet or display remains unsecured. Even though the input device is securely locked, a potential thief may simply detach the tablet device from the input device and steal the tablet.